sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Random facts 2
Energy use UK * Total energy used per household by home electronics in the UK rose by 30 per cent between 1999 and 2005, whilst energy use by fridges and freezers in the home decreased by 17 per cent. Source: Defra, The environment in your pocket 2006 Energy in the USA *Fifty-nine conventional coal plants were canceled in 2007. That’s over a third of the 151 planned. Source: BYOBlue. Diary USA April 2008 - 19 - 22 BYOBlue (Bring your own blue) - wear BLUE for Earth Day 2008 to VOTE for No Coal Environment quality *86% of fly-tipping (in England) takes place in predominantly urban authorities where 63% of people in England live. Source: Defra *The (UK) Government's Headline indicator of air pollution shows that since 1997, the number of days of High air pollution in urban areas has roughly halved from 40 days in 1997 to 22 in 2005. Source: Defra, November 3 2006 Fair trade *Sales of fair trade products jumped 56 percent from 1997 to 2004, to 125,596 tons. Source: Worldwatch Institute / Fairtrade Fortnight UK Farmers markets *Studies show that people at farmers’ markets have as many as 10 times more conversations, greetings, and other social interactions than people in supermarkets. Source: Worldwatch Institute / Local needs met locally Fishing *The EU is the world’s largest importer of fish, taking in 40% of global imports. Source: Department for International Development, April 30 2008 *$60 billion of fish and fish products were exported in 2002, and nearly half this originated in developing countries. Source: Department for International Development, April 30 2008 *There are 150 million people dependent on fisheries for income, employment and livelihood worldwide, 90% of them in developing countries. Source: Department for International Development, April 30 2008 *A poll from Seafood Choices Alliance last year showed 79% of people consider the environmental impacts of seafood to be important. Source: Greenpeace, October 5 2006 Food UK :*The total energy used to get food from growing on the farm to consumers' plates is equivalent to 12 per cent of total UK energy consumption :* In 2004, 25 per cent of fish stocks around the UK were at full reproductive capacity and being harvested sustainably. Source: Defra, The environment in your pocket 2006 *One in three children (in the UK) is now obese or overweight. Source: National Audit Office, Healthcare Commission, Audit Commission (2006); Tackling Childhood Obesity - First Steps. Sustain * In 2005 a study for the New Economics Foundation found that street markets in London were "substantially cheaper" than supermarkets for fruit and vegetables. Friends of the Earth Freight transport UK * Freight: 30% of UK transport emissions are from freight transport. Source: Campaign for Better Transport, July 1 2008 Funding information * Less than 2% of charitable grants in the UK are directed to environmental charities and less than 5% of the £8bn of private donations in the UK go to environmental causes, despite growing public concern about the natural world,. Source: Green Philanthropy, report by New Philanthropy Capital, October 2007 Green cities *Two thirds of London’s land area is made up of green spaces and water and London’s private gardens make up 20 per cent of London’s land area. Source: Greater London Authority, November 29 2007 Housing In England 2004-05 *In 2004-05, there were 14.6 million (71 per cent) owner-occupying households, 3.7m (18 per cent) social renters and 2.4m (12 per cent) private renters. *The mix of tenures in London differs noticeably from the rest of England. Owner occupation in London was only 58 per cent (England 71 per cent), social renting 25 per cent (England 18 per cent) and private renting 17 per cent (England 12 per cent). * Households in deprived areas: In the ten per cent most deprived areas of England, only 37 per cent of households were owner occupiers - compared with 73 per cent of households elsewhere. * Problems in the neighbourhood: From a range of issues we asked people about, half of respondents said that in their neighbourhood crime and traffic were the main concerns. However, the figure for crime has declined from 74 per cent of households reporting it as a problem in 1994-95 to 48 percent in 2004-05. But concerns over traffic have risen: 52 per cent said it was a problem in 2004-05 compared with only 40 per cent in 2001-02. Source: DCLG Statistical Release 2006/0118, 18 October 2006 Category:Random facts